Crush on the Devil
by Lady Mica
Summary: Everyone is scared of the Mighty Chat Noir. A criminal searched for assassination but what if he is not just that? What if he is a heart thief?
1. The Mighty Chat

It was dark. As if the world had crushed every single hint of light on it's way and even though the sky was clear there wasn't a single star to be seen. Distant noises could be heard but the alley where miss Dupain-Cheng walked was dead silent.

Marinette looked around hesitant. It wasn't the first time she got lost but this time took the cake for being the scariest of those times.

By her side was a small dog. By the looks of it, it was still a small puppy. Marinette hold him in her arms as he started whining.

"Neither of us is brave Hugo" She whispered a little spooked too. "Let's get out of here."

As she let out a sigh a loud noise was heared a few feet ahead making her stumble back in panic. Hugo, the little pup, started whining once more.

Two green orbs could be seen shinning ahead of the alley. They were eyes, piercing through her soul like sharp knives through a thin sheet of paper. Her body kept still, she wanted to run and scream but couldn't.

Her body was frozen in place, but inside, the panic boiled her alive. It was a strange uncomfortable feeling and she couldn't think of anything but wanting to vanish. She regretted wanting to take Hugo for a walk. Even more walking through paths she had never been in to before.

A strange knot strangled her from inside not allowing her to shout for help.

"Lost are we?" A low voice was heard from the person in front of her still hidden by the shadows. "Cat got your tongue?" A grin could be seen as he talked.

A little bell rang as he came a little closer, Marinette's eyes widen in horror as she noticed a large shiny bell that was a signature of the most dangerous man in Paris. As he walked closer, Marinette felt weak, her body warning her that if her panic didn't vanish she would faint right there.

"What is a little lady doing here?" He stood right in front of her gently touching her chin to lift her face to meet his gaze. "I'm amazed you haven't screamed or answered yet. Maybe the Cat really got your tongue."

"I'm lost..." She answered not quite sure if she should answer him or not. She was shaking but now her puppy wasn't. When the tall figure approaches he seemed to have calmed down but that was the opposite effect from Marinette.

He chuckle softly. "You're puppy don't seem to mind having the mighty Chat in front of him." He looked around and his body seem to relax like if he had let his guard down. "Where do you live?"

"T-the..." She didn't answered. _I may have no hope from here but I cant let my parents in danger._ She looked away. "If you have to kill me let my family out of this."

His body stiffened again and his face became serious and a little angry... like if he was... _hurt_. "I don't kill innocent people!"

Marinette looked up fear flooding through her giving it away. She didn't manage a response but he decided to take her silent as a doubt of his words.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He said more calmly as he inhaled sharply. His eyes tried to reach her in hope she could see his sincerity. "I know villains are always villains no matter what." He held her bridal style before she had any time to react. She finally screamed as Chat jumped to the roof holding her right in his arms. After a few block, he stopped at an alley close to the main road.

"Try not to adventure yourself into danger again princess." He kissed her forehead before disappearing again.

Marinette was confused but a heavy blush tainted her cheeks. _Maybe he isn't that bad after all._

 **Author Note: So this was a really small story which I know I could have developed more. If you guys like it tell me so I can transform this into a serie rather then a small one-shot.**


	2. Worries

**Author's Note: Omg Wow. I didn't expect so many people liking this story and wanting it to continue! So as inktober is over (I failed miserably because of falling sick and having commissions) I'm finally back to writing and I decided to give priority to this AU as it became popular with only one chapter. (Well popular compared to my other fanfiction) Also want to thank you all in advance for the reviews! Reviews keep me motivated and wanting to write.**

Marinette woke up earlier then usual. Fatigue still lingering on her restless body from the previous night adventure. She closed her eyes remembering the soft lips that pressed against her forehead. Why would a villain kiss her forehead and put her out of danger?

As usual, she was in her office by 9 am, she had put down her bag and with her hair tied in a ponytail decided to start working on a few more designs. Around her were a few mannequin's all elegantly dressed with her new masterpieces. Even if the day had started like any other Marinette soon realised that she would not have a quiet creative day. By midday she had lost the count of the amount of people who had called her. Starting by her parents who were frighten to death as she didn't answer her phone to Alya wanting a private interview.

By what she was told there was an anonymous video released in the morning news letting all the Parisian know that the new rising designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng was almost "killed" by the mighty Chat Noir. She gave up trying to convince anyone about Chat's good intentions and decided instead to dismiss any call that didn't concern work.

By the end of the day, Marinette sat on the park bench exhausted letting out a loud sigh. Alya was beside the girl looking at her with a half grin.

"It's harsh to be famous?" Sitting beside her friend. "I would still love to have a private interview."

"I honestly don't want to talk about this any longer. My mother called me all day asking if I was okey and worried he would find me and hurt me. I don't like this type of attention. Plus I have a presentation in a week I don't want this to ruin it. It's not every day that someone gets the chance to make a presentation with the support of the designer Gabriel Agreste."

Alya laughed. "He wouldn't miss the chance to have your designs shown. He loves your work."

Marinette was about to argue when something caught her attention. She had seen a golden light just by the alley on the other side of the park. Am I imagining it? But then a pair of green orbs glinted at her leaving her mouth dry.

"Are you listening? What are you looking at?" The brunette said a little louder looking in the same direction but at that exact moment the orbs vanished and the alley looked as dark and deserted as before.

Marinette gave a nervous laugh and looked at her. "I just thought I'd seen something but I must be imagining it." She glanced again. "I'm tired I will just walk Hugo then I will go to bed."

"I can't blame you but if you even change your mind about the scoop let me know." Alya teased."Did Nate said anything?" She asked before the girl with dark hair had time to get up.

"He is worried and he asked to meet him to drink a coffee but..."

"Let me guess. You rejected him?" The brunette rolled her eyes. "You have to forget Luka. It's not good to keep thinking about him, you know."

There was a long silence but instead of replying she just looked down. Alya gave up knowing Marinette would think of Luka no matter what she said. They had been together for 4 years and now he was gone. It'd been over 6 month since she last saw him.

"I miss him..."

 **Author's note: So I know it took a little to update you guys but I had to think this over since I hadn't planned to continue this story. I'm keeping the chapters shorter to ensure more regular updates. Leave me your feedback since it helps a lot and keeps me motivated.**


End file.
